


What cooking can do

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua has a dick you can blame other writers for that, College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, this is mainly Olette and Xion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Xion's late to her first class but bumps into a beautiful brunette





	What cooking can do

Xion was running late to her fist class and day of college. She was mentally kicking herself for listening to Roxas complain about Axel not buying the right kind of ice cream. ‘Why did i stay and listen to his dumb rant about ice cream and how was he able to make it a 30 minute rant out of it?’ A sigh escaped her putting any anger she had on the back burner of her mind.

Xion was lucky that her first class was cooking and that the teacher is relaxed with roll call. At least that’s what people said about her. 

Xion was so busy running and trying to look at class room numbers she had failed to notice a girl walking her way. On impact both girls let out a groan of pain. Xion rubbed her head gently hoping to ease the pain. Before she could apologize for running into the poor girl a hand was reaching down in front of her.

A soft delicate but worried voice said “oh my god i’m so sorry are you okay!?” Her hand held out silently asking to help Xion up.

Xion looked up at the girl. The girl had brown hair that managed to look both short and long. She had beautiful pale skin and gorgeous jade green eyes. The girl was wearing a long black sleeveless shirt with black and red checkered shorts. A small bush crossed Xions face at the beautiful site. Xion though to herself ‘welp i’m gay’. 

The girls hand still hanging out in front of Xion. A really worried look glossed her face as she said “miss are you okay?”

As if snapping out of a trance Xion responded “w-what? Oh um- yeah i’m fine.” Xion grabbed the hand in front of her. The first thing that came to mind was ‘soft like silk’. “I'm so sorry for running into you. I-Im new here and my friend made me late to my first class and i don’t even know where it is” Xion was slowly panicking “oh my god my class i’m going to be so late!” 

The girl made a calm down motion with her hands “easy there calm down.” Xion slowly calmed down at hearing the girls soft sweet voice. “let’s start at the basics first. Hi my name is Olette what’s yours?”

“oh um my name is Xion.” Xion said still a little worried tho.

“oh that’s a beautiful name xion.” When Olette said her name a slight blush crept across Xion’s face. Xion’s name sounded so sweet when it rolled off Olettes tongue. “okay Xion what class are you taking?”

“Oh um it’s cooking 101” Xion looked away rubbing her arm hoping Olette didn’t see her blush.

A shocked slash happy looked crossed Olettes face. “really that’s so cool I'm taking that class too.” Excitement was obvious in her voice. “I'm actually heading there now. Wanna walk together?”

The same expression crossed Xion’s face at the new information. “really that’s cool and i’d love to walk with you.” A soft smile forms on Xions lips.

Olette saw the smile and turned slightly pink in the cheeks. She turned around and said “ follow me it’s not that far from where we are.” 

Neither girl had noticed that they were still holding hands as they made their way to class. 

They made their way to class in a comfortable silence. It had turned out that the class was just three doors down from where Xion crashed into Olette. Olette pushed the door leading to the class room open.

As they entered the class a soft and gentle voice greeted them. “Olette your late.”A beautiful blue haired woman stood in front of Xion and Olette. 

Xion gave the blue haired woman a look over. The woman was wearing a midinem size black skirt and a plain white sweater.

“i’m sorry miss aqua” Olette said apologetically

Aqua quirked an eye at Olette noticing that Xion and Olette were holding hands. “and I see you brought a friend with you?” Her eyes now staring at their hand holding.

“oh this is Xion she is a new student here.” Olette gestured with her free hand to Xion. 

Xion waved her free hand at Aqua saying “hello” Xion was a little nervous to do the teacher giving them full attention.

Olette noticed that Aqua was staring at them. A confused look crossing her face. “something wrong miss Aqua?”

Aqua now looking at Olette. Crossing her arms over her chest using a single finger to gesture at their hand holding.

Both girls looked down. A sudden blush crossing their faces. They quickly let go of each other. 

Olette was first to speak “i-i’m sorry Xion i completely forgot.” Waving her hands frantically in front of her. 

Xion was basically mimicking Olettes movements and saying “I-it’s okay i forgot too”

Both girls staring at each other with massive blushes plastered on them. A small chuckle came from Aqua making both girls look her way. 

Once Aqua stopped chucking at the amusing scene. She said in a teasing tone “last time I checked this is a cooking class not a comedy class. Now how about you two go to your cooking stations.”

They both nodded in embarrassment. Both of them went to the only available station. They didn’t have to walk far to the free station, it was positioned almost right next to Aquas. The room had six stations including the teachers. Each station had a group of two people. Once Xion and Olette had made it to their station Aqua started to explain the class and what they would be doing. The classes first in class assignment was to make cookies. The stations were basically an exact replica of a kitchen. The stations having a stove, oven, sink and basic cooking utensils. 

Once Aqua gave the instructions everyone began cooking. They all had till the end of class to finish the assignment. 

Xion planned on making chocolate chip cookies. They were easy to make as well as yummy. All she needs is flour, baking powder, salt, brown sugar, butter, eggs, vanilla and chocolate chips. 

“Xion what do u plan on making?” Olette asked who was standing next to her.

Xion turned around and hummed “I'm just going to make chocolate chip cookies. What are you going to make Olette?”

“sounds yummy and I was thinking of making double chocolate cookies.” 

“oh double chocolate i haven’t had those in so long” 

“really?” Olette hums to herself thinking. “When we are all done cooking do you wanna share our cookies with each other?” Olette says with a smile.

A tiny tint of pink comes over Xion’s face as she thinks of tasting Olettes cookies. “That s-sounds good.” Xion returns Olettes smile with one of her own. 

A small blush covered Olettes cheeks as xion smiled back at her. She was mesmerized by that beautiful smile. Before she knew it, she was staring with a blush. “hey are you close with miss Aqua?” Xion’s voice breaking Olettes trance. Olette shaking her head trying to snap back to reality. She replied with “Kinda this isn’t my first time taking her class”

“it’s not?” A confused look crossed Xion’s face.

“nope this is actually my second time taking her class.”

“you’re second?” It finally dawns on Xion that she has no idea what year Olette is in. “wait what year are you in college?”

A small hum comes from Olettes mouth. “this is actually just my second semester. I actually flunked miss aquas class.” A sheepish smile tugged at her lips, while she rubs her neck in embarrassment. “but i plan to work my butt off this time.” Determination in her voice. “oh I'm also one of her assistants this semester.”

A small giggle came from Xion, earning a small “hey what’s so funny?!” from Olette. A pouty face placed on Olettes face. Xion waved her hand in front of her face saying “it’s nothing i just find your determination really cute.” A smile plastered on her face. 

Olettes face turning a bright red as she herd Xion call her cute. She averted her eyes from Xion’s and gently scratching her cheek “oh you think it’s cute?” 

Xion senses the brunettes blush and things suddenly dawned on her. She had just technically called her cute. A deep crimson colored Xion’s face at the realization. Before Xion could say anything to further embarrass both girls, a hand came from behind her and landed on her shoulder.

The hand belonged to Aqua. Almost in a scolding tone she says “as i recall saying earlier, this is a cooking class not comedy class.” Folding her arms she continues “as much as I like seeing you two flirt you have an assignment do by the end of class.” 

“W-what we were not flirting.!” Olette says her face beet red at this point. 

Aqua just waves her off. “doesn’t change the fact that both of you have an assignment do.”

Both girls look down at their feet apologizing in unison. 

A sigh leaves Aquas lips “it’s okay. I don’t care if you talk but please don’t make a scene next time.”

Both girls look up at her confused until they turn their heads. They now see that the whole class was looking at them. Their blushes returned but this time do to utter embarrassment.

“I'm going to go help other students now. Have fun you two.” Aqua says teasingly. 

As Aqua walks away Xion noticed something about her. Aqua had a bulge in her pants. She thought to herself, `What the? did miss aqua have a bulge in her pants?’. Before she could continue that train of thought she was interrupted by Olette saying “well i can’t wait to try your cookies Xion.” Xion turned to face the brown hair beauty and replied with “same i can’t wait to try yours” 

They both smiled at each other. Olette was first to leave to make cookies. Then Xion went to get her ingredients.

As Xion was mixing the batter she noticed Aqua from the corner of her eye with another student. Aqua was getting a bit handsy with a particular student. It almost seemed like Aqua was subtlety grinding on her. Xion thought she was just imagining things till she really looked at it. The blue haired woman was practically glued to the student. Aqua was right behind the female student holding both of her hands helping, her mix the batter. It also looked like she was whispering stuff into the girls ear making her visibly blush. Xion also could have sworn that aqua looked her way for just a millisecond. 

Xion gave Olette a little nudge, who was also mixing her batter. A hum came from the brown haired girl. “Who is that student that miss Aqua is helping?”

Olette looked over to where the blue haired woman was. “I believe her name is Kairi?”

Curiosity getting the better of the raven haired girl. “are they a thing?” Xion said with curiosity covering her voice.

Olette quirked her eyebrow at that. “I've heard she has been seeing someone but no one knows who.” Olette now curious herself. “now that I'm thinking about it, back when I first took this class Aqua and Kairi did seem to be a bit close.”

A moment of silence came across them until a ding broke the silence. Xion’s first batch of cookies had finished cooking. It startled both girls for a quick second. Xion quickly turned off the oven. Putting on oven mitts, she pulled out perfectly cooked cookies. 

Olette looked at the raven haired girls cookies. Her mouth was secretly watering at the smell. The cookies smelled divine.

Xion started to use a spatula to scoop them up and onto a plate. She noticed how Olette was looking at her cookies and a smile spread across her lips. “would you like to be the first to try them?”

The response was almost instant. “yes please!” Olette realized how fast she replied and got a bit embarrassed. She added “if that’s okay?”

Xion only smiled and said “it’s fine as long as I'm the first to try yours.” An almost unnoticeable blush was on the raven haired girls face as she said that.

Olette replied with “I wouldn't want anyone else to try them first” a goofy smile plastered on her face as she picked up the cookie. As the brunette took a bite out of it she felt like she went to heaven. She knew they were just chocolate chip but there was something about them that just tasted so right. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was that was making them taste so good. 

Xion bit her bottom lip as she saw Olettes what she could only imagine to be soft lips. She wanted to know how those lips would feel pressed against her own.

After swallowing the first cookie, Olette had to ask. “what’s your secret” with an almost accusing tone “there’s no way basic chocolate chip cookies are that good”. Olette was basically staring Xion down.

Xion turned a shade of light pink “oh-um it’s well-“ As if Xion had a guardian angel to save her from embarrassment, a voice came from the side of the two.

“hmm these really are good and that’s what the secret is” Aqua had silently almost like a ninja snatched one of Xion’s cookies.

Both girls looked at each other than Aqua. Xion was first to speak “wha how- when-? how did we not notice you?”

Aqua just quirked an eyebrow and said “ I don't know maybe you guys are just bad at listening?” A mischievous smile glossed her lips. “so Xion how much of this secret ingredient did you use.” Aqua already knew what the ingredient was.

Another tinted blush crossed Xion’s face “o-oh i-i didn’t use a whole lot just a little”

Aqua just hummed at the response saying “really cuz to me it seems like you used a whole lot of it”

Olette just looked between the two with a confused look.

Before Xion could reply to the blue haired woman she could smell something burning. 

All three girls turned to see where the burning smell was coming from. It was coming from Olettes oven.

Olette rushed to turn the oven off and pull out her cookies that were hopefully not burned. But alas the cookies were charred. Olette was wearing a massive frown as she looked at the cookies. The brunette had really wanted to make good cookies.

Xion saw the frown. She took one of the charred cookies and put it in her mouth. As she bit down a loud crunch was made. The cookies were as crunchy as charcoal but yet. Xion’s eyes widened at the fact that the cookies actually tasted amazing as charred as they were. True they would taste better if they weren’t charred to a crisp. 

A satisfied hum came from Xion’s mouth as she ate the cookie. After finishing the cookie she said “That was a really good cookie.” A smile on her lips. 

Olettes face was shocked and said “really?!” 

In a teasing tone the raven girl said “A little charred tho”

“you don’t have to lie” a pout crossing Olettes face.

“I'm not lying” Xion says with a smile. “here miss Aqua try one”

Aqua quirks an eyebrow at eating an almost burnt to a crisp cookie. She shrugs her shoulders and picks up a cookie. As she chews the cookie a gentle smile crosses her lips. As she finishes the cookie she says with a teasing tone “they are a little charred aren’t they Xion?”

Xion chuckled at the response and said “yes they are, aren’t they but quite delicious no?” A small hey came from Olette.

“They are very delicious”Aqua says with a smile. Turning to face all her students she says “alright everyone class is over. You my take your cookies home with you. have a good rest of your day.”

With that the students took their leave to their next class.

As Xion was getting ready to leave someone tapped on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw Olette. The raven haired girl hummed a sweet hum and saying in a sweet voice “yes Olette do u need something?”

The beautiful brunette looked at her feet shyly and said “ um i know we kinda just met and all but i was wondering if i could maybe- i dont know exchange phone numbers?”

A small silence came as well as a visible blush across Xion’s face. “really you wanna exchange numbers with me?”

Olette just nodded her head. So she wouldn’t say anything dumb or embarrising.

After exchanging numbers they said their goodbyes to each other, and headed to their next class. 

After a day of classes was finally done Xion headed back to the apartment she shared with roxas and Axle. She could hear them bickering like little kids over something stupid. Probably the ice cream from the morning.

Making her way to her room she didn’t bother to announce she had come home. Mainly because she didn’t want to get caught up in their argument. Opening the door to her room she pooped her school bag on the ground. Her bag had cute anime characters all over it and big words saying TOKI DOKIE on it. It was her favorite bag because it was both cute and could fit all her school supplies. But the down side of it was that if always messed up her shoulder.

After putting her bag down she basically threw herself at her bed. Making a thud. Xion felt more tired than ever and she wasn’t sure why. That is till imagines of Olette flooded her mind. A deep blush covered her face as she thought about the brown haired beauty.

As she was thinking about Olette her phone dinged meaning she got a message. Reaching into her back pocket to dig the phone out. A smile grew on her lips as she saw that it was Olette who had messaged her. Sliding her screen open to see the message it said.

Olette: hi xion ^^

Xion: hi Olette how are you

Olette: I’m good but my back is killing me from school today and how are you?

Xion couldn’t help but giggle at that little comment.

Xion: I know the feeling and I'm doing well i just got home

They texted each other for hours. Talking about classes and how they went. They had texted for so long it had turned night time. 

Xion was now noticing that it had turned night, the black haired girl knew she had to go to bed. She sent a text saying she needed to head to bed. The reply she got made her heart flutter a little bit.

Olette: okay well i can’t wait to see you again tomorrow ^_^ goodnight 

Xion typed back saying.

Xion: same here :) goodnight 

With that done it was off to bed and sleep, at least that’s what she wanted to do. But her excitement about seeing Olette tomorrow was keeping her awake. Getting sleep was gonna be a son of a bitch for her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed and you can follow me on tumblr under the name  
not-enough-ships


End file.
